¿Como llegamos hasta aquí?
by Romy-the-Red-Rose
Summary: Dos amigas universitarias que estudian carreras distintas, salen al jardín de la Universidad y las ciegan una potente luz. Y cuando se dan cuenta... ¡Tienen a un hollow en frente de sus caras! Intento de comedia y romance, muchas parejas. Coment plis
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, asi que por favor, intenten tenerme pasciencia, acepto comentarios y sugerencias de como mejorar, pero eso si, agradeceria que sonara con menos agresido posible, que tengo la autoestima por los suelos XD es en serio.

Por su atención, muchas gracias ^^ Y aunque se vean parejas que no les gusta, les pedire que por lo menos lo lean para mas consejos, lamento si eso suena insistente, pero como ya dije, es mi primer fic y me gustaria recibir opiniones.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Cara a cara con un Hollow**

Era una mañana tranquila como todas las demás. Los pájaros cantaban, las flores florecían y había congestionamiento en la ruta principal de la ciudad. En fin, una mañana tranquila….

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE A LA UNIVERSIDAD! –dice una muchacha de mediana estatura, cabello rizado color café y de ojos verdes. Esta actualmente vestía un pijama de ositos mientras corría por toda la habitación buscando sus cosas para poder vestirse- ¡COMO DETESTO A MI DESPERTADOR! –Dice mientras se bebía una pequeña cajita de leche choco latada y la acompañaba con una barra energética- bien, pilas recargadas… ¡A CORRERR! –saliendo de la habitación con mochila al hombro y cerrándola con candado antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada- hola Roxana… ¡Adiós Roxana! –Dice mientras abría y cerraba la puerta, saludando a una mujer ya adulta-

-¡Que te vaya bien! –dice la mujer asomándose por la puerta viendo como la muchacha se iba corriendo cuesta arriba-

Aun corriendo, la muchacha seguía hablando como si alguien estuviera allí con ella- ¡Hay no puedo creerlo, es la tercera vez en la semana que aggg! Voy a llegar atrasada a la universidad… -corriendo aun mas rápido hasta llegar a la entrada en la cual ya quedaban unas pocas personas- por el amor de aggg… porque siempre tendré que levantarme tarde… -descansando un poco la corrida que había dado antes de volver a caminar hacia dentro del edificio y fijarse en alguien en especifico- ¡Ushio! Oye ¡Ushio!

-¿eh, quien me llama?... –dice una muchacha de cabello castaño claro y lizo, tez blanca y ojos café la cual miraba a todos lados antes de fijarse en la entrada del edificio- ¡ah! Hola Redrose, ¿como estas?... –viendo la mirada que le dirigía la mencionada- ¿de nuevo te quedaste dormida? –Viendo como asentía- pobre de ti

-Lo se… y lo peor es que con las nuevas listas electrónicas es imposible el faltar a clases… -suspirando un poco- ¿y tú que haces aquí tan temprano? que sepa, tú no tienes clases en la mañana…

-Ah, es que necesitaba venir a ver algo sobre unas fotocopias que había dejado la profesora de psicomotricidad…

-Entendido… ¿Vamos un rato afuera? Así tomamos algo de aire… -sonriendo un poco.

-Bien vamos… -saliendo hacia una de las puertas traseras del edificio junto con la otra muchacha- y dime ¿haz leído lo ultimo que he escrito?

-Si y te digo esta bastante interesante… gracias a ti amo el ichihime y la serie bleach -sonriendo divertida ante lo dicho- demonios desearía estar ahí para poder pedirle un autógrafo a esos dos…

-o a Kenpachi… -sonriendo divertida-

-o a Urahara… -también sonriendo-

-o a Yoruichi… pero ya sabemos que es algo imposible… -suspirando derrotada-

-si el único modo de hacer algo como eso seria viajando a donde ellos están y eso es algo que nunca podremos hacer… en fin y tú ¿como vas con esas historias que me dijiste que publicarías?

-por el momento bien, aunque te diré que me sigue costando un poco debido a que mi cerebro es medio extraño como tú ya haz de saber… -riéndose un poco por lo dicho-

-si pero estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo tienes todo mi apoyo… -poniéndole la mano en el hombro con una sonrisa-

-como siempre gracias… -devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de mirar al cielo un momento y ver algo brillando- oye, ¿que es eso?

-no tengo idea… pero se dirige hacia aquí… -viendo que aquel punto brillante caía sobre ambas- ¿que pasa?

-ni idea no puedo ver nada… -viendo todo el lugar iluminado antes de que esa misteriosa luz blanca desapareciera y ambas estuvieran en medio de una calle que no conocían de nada- ¿Qué lugar es este?

-no tengo idea pero se me hace conocido de algo… -viendo todo el lugar antes de fijarse en ella misma- oye ¿Por qué tengo la apariencia de un anime? –viéndose totalmente aturdida ya que seguía teniendo la misma ropa que traía siempre (jeans, zapatos de tacón bajo, pollera manga corta y un chalequito encima además de su bolso), pero todo como si fuera un anime-

-no tengo idea esto es demasiado extraño… -escuchando una especie de pisada enorme- ¿que fue eso?

-no lo se pero sigo diciendo que este lugar se me hace familiar de algún lado… -viendo aun el lugar, antes de sentir nuevamente la misma pisada, pero trataba de ignorarla-

-ushio… -llamando con cara de zombi viendo algo-

-espera que ya me estoy acordando…

-ushio es importante… -aun viendo algo-

-espera que ya me estoy acordando… -ignorando a su amiga-

-ushio!! –Jalándola de su manga-

-ya que ¿que pasa para que interrumpas mi pensamiento?

-que ya supe en donde estamos solo mira hacia arriba… -aun algo pálida-

-muy bien, pues mirare… -volteando hacia arriba y viendo a una criatura con una mascara blanca parecida a un demonio y de cuerpo negro con un enorme hueco en el pecho- no lo creo… ¡Es un hollow! –Señalando a la criatura con la boca totalmente abierta antes de que su acompañante se la tapara-

-¡No lo grites, si se da cuenta de que podemos verlo nos matara! –Aun tapándole la boca antes de que su amiga se le escapara-

-¿¿eso a mi que?? Al menos moriré feliz porque he podido pisar el mundo de bleach… aunque no he visto aun ni a Ichigo ni a ninguno de los Shinigami…

-por eso… si vivimos al menos tendremos la oportunidad de verlos… -sintiendo un estruendo detrás de ella-

-vaya así que ustedes pueden verme, ¿no? –Dice la criatura la cual había aterrizado detrás de las muchachas-

-ignorémoslo red… -susurra a su amiga-

-si será lo mejor ushi… -dice mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia delante tratando de no prestarle atención al hollow-

-será mejor que me las coma… además su poder es lo bastante fuerte como para que me vuelva mas poderoso… -pasando su enorme lengua por sus sobresalientes dientes-

-ya se dio cuenta… -poniéndose azul-

-entonces es hora del plan B… -poniéndose en posición junto con su amiga-

-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! –Exclaman ambas, comenzando a correr ambas como unas desquiciadas para poder escapar del hollow, el cual había comenzado a perseguirlas-

-no escaparan tan fácilmente… ¡ustedes serán mi almuerzo del día de hoy! –Corriendo tras ambas chicas las cuales corrían lo más rápido que le daban las piernas-

-demonios ¿Qué haremos ushio? -corriendo como una loca hacia cualquier lado con su amiga al lado-

-no tengo idea... ¡pero por el momento sigamos corriendo que nos alcanza! –Adelantando el paso para poder escapar del hollow-

-¡si, eso será lo mas lógico! -alcanzando a su amiga- oye ¿esos que vienen ahí no son Ikkaku y Yumichika? -señalando a un muchacho calvo con unas marcas rojas en los ojos el cual llevaba una espada de madera y a otro el cual tenía unas extrañas pestañas-

-si son ellos... ¿porque no les pedimos ayuda?

-¡¿estas loca?! ¡Si les pedimos ayuda sabiendo quienes son comenzaran a interrogarnos y capaz que nos hagan! -algo alarmada por la idea-

-pero no tenemos más opciones... a menos que quieras que ese hollow nos mate claro esta... -señalando al hollow el cual estaba a varios metros aun persiguiéndolas-

-esta bien... pero como fue tu idea tu se los pides... -viendo la cara que ponía- y ni me mires así porque es una situación de vida o muerte...

-ya me vengare por esto... -dice mientras se acercaba a ambas personas- disculpen... -haciendo que la miren- podrían ayudarnos, es que estamos en un problema grande...

-¿que les sucede? -dice Yumichika viendo a la muchacha extrañado-

-es que como lo explico... -algo nerviosa antes de ver a su amiga a su lado- ¿que pasa?

-pues que nos alcanzo... -señalando al hollow con la cara azul- y con esto era con lo que necesitábamos ayuda...

-vaya un hollow... hace mucho que no veía a uno... espera un segundo -viendo a ambas muchachas- ¡¿ESO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDEN VERLO?!

-si, pero por favor, les pedimos que nos ayuden, dice que quiere comernos para volverse mas fuerte y ni sabemos a que se refiere... -dice algo asustada-

-Red cálmate que sino te da algo... prometemos decirles lo que pasa luego pero por favor no permitan que ese hollow nos mate... -viendo suplicante a ambos muchachos los cuales se ven mutuamente por unos segundos antes de suspirar-

-de todos modos ya me estaba aburriendo así que será mejor acabar con el... -tomando su forma Shinigami junto con Yumichika-

-si espero que al menos de algo de pelea porque sino será muy aburrido para ambos...

-¡increíble! -exclaman ambas viéndolos sorprendidas antes de ver al hollow aparecer de entre una de las esquinas-

-así que aquí era en donde se escondían... -viendo a los shinigamis- vaya al parecer tendré una buena comida... -volviendo a pasar su lengua por su boca viendo a los shinigamis-

-no te creas tanto bastardo...nobiro HOZIKIMARU!!! -juntando el mango de su espada con la punta de la funda de esta y haciendo que se transformara en una lanza- estate preparado... aquí voy!! -lanzándose a atacar al hollow el cual lo esquiva apenas-

-bueno al menos podre jugar con mi comida... ten!! -lanzando un zarpazo con sus garras pero viendo que lo esquivaba- como es posible...

-aprende esto en el otro mundo... ¡NUNCA SUBESTIMES A TU ENEMIGO! -cortando la mascara del hollow con su lanza-

-no...Puede... -desapareciendo en el aire-

-que buena lección... -con una gotita-

-fue increíble... -con una gotita también-

-bueno podrían explicarnos mas o menos ¿porque las perseguía ese hollow? -viendo a ambas muchachas las cuales solo lo miran un momento-

-como les dijo mi amiga... no tenemos idea de porque nos perseguía...-viendo que caían estilo anime-

-lo sentimos lo único que podemos decirles es que menciono algo sobre que teníamos mucho poder y que con eso, él se volvería mas fuerte...

-con que mucho poder... será mejor llevar a estas niñas donde Urahara, ¿no lo crees Yumichika? -viendo a su compañero mientras permanecía viendo de reojo a ambas muchachas las cuales platicaban sobre el modo en que mato a aquel hollow-

-si es lo mas conveniente...además así él nos dirá si son peligrosas o no... -viendo del mismo modo a ambas chicas antes de acercárseles- disculpen podrían acompañarnos? es para su conveniencia...

-o es que quieren que sea a la fuerza? -viendo que ambas se ponían tensas antes de mirarse mutuamente y darles un momento la espalda-

-que piensas que debemos hacer? -Viendo a su amiga con curiosidad- crees que nos harán algo pervertido o que nos llevaran con Urahara?...

-yo pienso en lo segundo pero si nos llevan con el estoy segura de que deberemos decir lo que paso...

-si pero crees que nos crean... o sea somos un par de chicas totalmente desconocidas para ellos que saben demasiado acerca de lo que puede pasar en el futuro de este lugar -con una gotita viendo que su amiga asentía antes de volver a ver a ambos adultos los cuales esperaban expectantes-

-iremos con ustedes... pero no intenten hacernos nada o se las verán con mis puños entendido? -viendo que ambos la veían con una gotita y algo aturdidos por lo dicho antes de que Ikkaku reaccionara con una enorme venita-

-y que demonios les haríamos a ustedes?? !! Ni que estuviéramos interesados en un par de niñas con poco pecho y mucho trasero!! -señalando a redrose- y otra con mucho pecho pero poco trasero!!! -señalando a ushio-

Justo en ese momento ambas bajaron la mirada mientras un aura maligna las rodeaba haciendo que Yumichika retrocediera con algo de miedo mientras que Ikkaku no hacia nada esperando a ver lo que dirían las ´´niñas´´ como el les decía. Fue justo en ese preciso momento cuando ambas lo miraron con enojo antes de tirársele encima, sorprendiendo a Ikkaku, quien no las esquivo.

[Las siguientes escenas son censuradas por la susceptibilidad de algunos lectores agradecemos su atención]

Después de esto se pudo ver a un Ikkaku bien golpeado, tirado en el suelo mientras ambas parecían mas tranquilas y viéndolo con desprecio mientras tanto Yumichika estaba sacando fotos de lo sucedido mientras se destornillaba de la risa.

-y si nos vuelves a molestar... será peor -dicen ambas viéndolo aun con desprecio- nos vamos Yumichika-san?

-si claro vamos... -comenzando a caminar en una dirección en especifico mientras ambas muchachas lo seguían dejando a un muy lastimado Ikkaku tirado a su suerte en la calle lleno de golpes y mas de algún trauma gracias a las jovencitas-

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui el segundo capitulo disculpen la tardanza

Capitulo 2: ¿en que lio nos metimos?

Después del pequeño incidente con Ikkaku y de que estuvieran caminando entre discusiones ocasionadas entre el calvito y las recién llegadas el cual no dejaba de molestarlas con lo primero que se le ocurría y de que al final volviera a salir bien golpeado por ambas ante las carcajadas de Yumichika, lograron llegar al fin a la casa de Urahara.

-¿aquí es? -viendo el lugar con curiosidad al igual que su compañera-

-si aquí es mocosas... bueno lo mejor será que entremos -abriendo la puerta del local- oye!! Urahara ya llegamos y te trajimos visita!!

-este tipo es peor que en el anime ¿no crees? -le dice ushio a su amiga la cual asiente viéndolo feo-

-ya voy, ya voy... pero que impaciente Ikkaku... -dice un hombre ya mayor de cabello rubio cubierto por un sombrero blanco con rayas verdes y unas ropas comunes (las ropas no me acuerdo como se llamaban xD)- o vaya ¿qué tal señoritas? -viendo que ambas tenían la mirada agachada antes de que comenzaran a gritar a la vez-

-KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!! ES KISUKE URAHARA EN PERSONA!!! -dicen ambas con ojos en forma de estrella- POR FAVOR NOS DARIA UN AUTOGRAFO SUYO URAHARA-SAMA!! -ambas mostrando un cuaderno frente a el mencionado el cual asiente-

-por supuesto que si! como negarle eso a unas fieles admiradoras... -abanicándose de lo más tranquilo mientras hacia lo que ambas muchachas le pedían- aquí tienen jovencitas que buenos gustos tienen al haberse fijado en este galán -comenzando a reír como loco-

-SI AL FIN TENEMOS EL AUTOGRAFO OFICIAL!!! -dice ambas mientras seguían gritando lo más fuerte que podían antes de calmarse-

-puedo preguntar ¿porque le piden un autógrafo a Urahara-san? -haciendo que ambas lo miren ya mas calmadas-

-es que el señor Urahara es alguien muy famoso del lugar del que vinimos -dicen mientras guardaban sus cuadernos bastante felices y satisfechas por lo logrado-

-ya Urahara vamos tenemos que hablar sobre estas niñas -recibiendo un zape por parte de ambas- ¡¡¿¿qué demonios creen que están haciendo??!!

-ya te dijimos que de niñas no tenemos nada calvito!! -dice la de la izquierda-

-y si nos sigues llamando niñas pues seguirás siendo castigado por nosotras ¿entendiste bola de billar? -dice la de la derecha-

-ya calma... mejor entremos y hablemos como gente civilizada... -dice aun abanicándose mientras al final todos asentían y entraban al recinto-

Al estar dentro del lugar tanto Ikkaku como Yumichika le contaron a Urahara que a ellas se las habían encontrado pidiéndoles ayuda ya que un hollow las perseguía. Fue justo esto lo que hizo que Urahara las viera algo interesado.

-¿así que un hollow las perseguía?...-viendo que asentían ambas a la vez- eso significa que ¿ustedes los pueden ver no es así? -viendo que volvían a asentir- imam... eso me dice que ustedes deben poseer algo de reiatsu al menos...pero eso ya lo veremos mas adelante... Ururu ¿podrías venir un momento? -haciendo que una niña de cabello azul oscuro tomado en dos coletas bajas se apareciera en la habitación- ella es Ururu y será quien les de algo de ropa para que estén mas cómodas mientras yo hablare con ellos dos... -señalando a Ikkaku y a Yumichika-

-está bien creo que podemos confiar en ella... -dicen ambas viendo a la niña la cual asiente algo tímida-

-síganme les mostrare donde es... -dice la pequeña saliendo de la habitación siendo seguida por ambas muchachas las cuales veían curiosas todo el lugar-

-bien ahora creo que podemos hablar más enserio... -poniendo gesto serio mientras tanto Ikkaku como Yumichika lo ven expectantes-

Con las Mujeres...

Se podía ver a ambas muchachas saltando totalmente alegres y celebrando mientras la pequeña Ururu les buscaba algo de ropa. En cuanto llego con la vestimenta para ambas quedo algo aturdida al verlas tan alegres.

-SIIIIII!! TE DIJE QUE LO MEJOR ERA QUEDARNOS VIVAS USHIO!!

-SI TENIAS RAZON REDY!! AHORA TENEMOS EL AUTOGRAFO ORIGINAL DE KISUKE URAHARA!! NO PUEDO ESTAR MAS FELIZ!!!

-o lo estarás... en especial cuando veamos a Ichigo y a Orihime y a Ishida y a todos los demás en persona!!! ¿Porque algo me dice que tendré que comprar otro cuaderno para guardar todos los autógrafos? -sonriendo divertida ante la idea-

-o no te preocupes si no nos alcanzan los cuadernos... hacemos que nos firmen o la ropa o el cuerpo!! -sonriendo aun más ante la idea-

-esa segunda idea me gusto más!! -chocando manos con su amiga-

-disculpen... -haciendo que ambas la vieran- aquí les dejare la ropa para que se cambien espero les gusten... y para cualquier cosa solo llámenme ¿de acuerdo? -viendo a ambas asentir- bien con su permiso... -saliendo del lugar y cerrando la puerta tras de si dejando a ambas amigas solas-

-oye Ushio has pensado en ¿cómo les diremos que no somos de este mundo?

-la verdad es que no se cómo hacerlo y ¿tu tampoco verdad? -viendo como negaba- además no creo que nos crean es algo casi imposible el que existan los viajes entre dimensiones...

-y también esta el factor de que podemos ver a los hollow lo cual es raro... aunque eso quiere decir que tenemos algo de poder espiritual y me siento feliz por ello

-si eso es muy cierto... oye veamos cómo son las ropas que nos trajo Ururu no red? -viéndola asentir mientras se acercaban a las ropas- vaya que lindo... -viendo unos jeans negros junto con una polera larga manga corta color negro que llegaba hasta medio muslo, una chaqueta de mezclilla negra y unas zapatillas negras a juego- yo me quiero poner esto!! -abrazando las ropas con una enorme sonrisa-

-está bien ushio... veamos que me dejaron a mi... -comenzando a ver sus ropas las cuales eran unos jeans azules, dos poleras una que era de redecilla y otra manga corta color negro con algunos dibujos en blanco y unas botas negras- ¡¡¿¿¿cómo demonios es que Urahara conoce mis gusto???!!

-ni idea pero ese es tu estilo así que vistámonos... -comenzando a desvestirse junto con su amiga de lo más tranquilas ya que estaban ambas de espaldas y así no les daba ni vergüenza ni nada. Fue justo en ese momento cuando alguien abrió la puerta justo cuando ambas habían quedado en ropa interior- what the...? -viendo que eran Yumichika e Ikkaku por lo cual se pone roja antes de cubrirse con las ropas que le había dado Ururu-

-largo de aquí par de pervertidos!!!! -tomando lo primero que encontró (su mochila xD) y lanzándosela en la cara a unos aturdidos Yumichika e Ikkaku los cuales reaccionaron solo cuando Ikkaku recibió la mochila en la cara y Yumichika comenzara a reír- y no vuelvan a entrar hasta que les digamos!!! -dice mientras recogía su mochila y volvía a entrar cerrando la puerta- dios no puedo creer que hayan visto mi flacucho cuerpo en interiores... -llorando cómicamente-

-yo tampoco lo creo... que vergüenza... -aun bastante roja mientras se ponía la ropa y Red hacia lo mismo- al menos ahora sabemos que ese par son unos pervertidos y tendremos más cuidado la próxima vez

-concuerdo con eso... -terminando de vestirse y abriendo la puerta viendo que ambos seguían allí- y ¿que venían a decirnos par de pervertidos?

-que Urahara ya llego a una resolución y quiere verlas para decírselas... -dice Yumichika aun algo avergonzado por lo sucedido anteriormente-

-está bien... vamos Red...

-te sigo Ushio... -caminando junto con su amiga seguidas de ambos shinigamis-

Al llegar nuevamente a la misma habitación pudieron ver que ahí estaban reunidos con Urahara dos de sus grandes ídolos. Frente a ellas estaban sus más grandes ídolos y lo único que atinaron a hacer fue quedar con los ojos bien abiertos al verlos allí presentes.

-es... Ichigo Kurosaki... -media sorprendida aun-

-Orihime Inoue... -sorprendida también antes de reaccionar- eso significa que podremos...

-si por fin las fans tendrán lo que ellas quieren y nadie podrá detenerlo!! -viendo que todos menos Ushio la veían- a perdón... -riendo nerviosa-

-no le pregunten esta algo loca de la cabeza al igual que yo... ahora que recuerdo... -sacando su cuaderno junto con Red- NOS DARIAN SUS AUTOGRAFOS POR FAVOR!!! -extendiéndoles los cuadernos a Ichigo y a Orihime-

-eh? pero ¿porque nos piden nuestros autógrafos ustedes dos? -con una gotita-

-es que ustedes son muy famosos del lugar del que venimos y por eso necesitamos sus autógrafos... -con cuaderno extendido frente a Orihime-

-¿famosos?... bueno por mí no hay problema en hacerles algo como un autógrafo pero no sé si Kurosaki-kun lo quiera hacer... -algo nerviosa ante la mirada suplicante de las dos muchachas-

-convéncelo por favor Orihime-sama!! -dicen viéndola con ojitos de cordero a medio morir a lo cual solo le salió una enorme gota-

-Kurosaki-kun ¿podrías hacerlo por favor? -pregunta algo nerviosa mientras el mencionado se lo piensa antes de contestarle- por favor... además solo te piden un autógrafo no creo que lleguen a pedirte algo mas no? -viendo que asentían- ¿lo ves?

-está bien les hare un autógrafo a las dos niñas... -viendo como se ponían a gritar prácticamente de felicidad antes de tomar uno de los cuadernos y firmarlo al mismo tiempo que hacía lo mismo con el otro- bien te toca Inoue... -dándole los cuadernos-

-hai Kurosaki-kun... -tomando un lápiz y firmando ambos cuadernos con una gran sonrisa antes de entregárselos- aquí tienen chicas... a todo esto ¿quiénes son?

-totalmente embelesada con los autógrafos y apenas tomando atención-ah?... si es cierto ni siquiera nos hemos presentado amiga... -apareciéndole una enorme gota-

-bueno entonces presentémonos... a mi pueden decirme Ushio mi verdadero nombre seria raro para ustedes así que dejémoslo en Ushio…

-y a mi pueden decirme Tsubame… aunque Ushio me llama Red por mi otro sobrenombre y sobre mi nombre lo mismo que mi amiga es muy extraño para ustedes… -con una enorme gota viéndolos a todos-

-ooohhhh! Veo que ya llegaron… -apareciendo por la puerta con su abanico como siempre y totalmente feliz- bueno hemos llegado a una solución con respecto a su problema… -haciendo que lo vean interesadas- y esa solución es… -vista más interesada- que las entrenare para que sean shinigamis y puedan ayudar a Ichigo con su trabajo ¿no es genial? –viendo que quedaban atónitas antes de taparse los oídos-

-KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!! SEREMOS SHINIGAMIS VIVA!!! –dicen ambas chicas totalmente alocadas por la noticia- PODREMOS SER SHINIGAMIS!! PODREMOS SER SHINIGAMIS!! –gritan mientras saltaban de alegría-

-o si lo serán pero ya saben que primero deben entrenar… -haciendo que lo vean- y para eso estamos yo Ururu Jinta y Tessai…

-como diga Urahara-sama!! –arrodilladas frente al mencionado-

-Ese es el espíritu… jajajajajajajajajajajaja!!! –riéndose de lo más tranquilo mientras de abanicaba-

-ahora tenemos que ver cómo hacer el Ichihime compañera… -murmura-

-si esa sera nuestra mayor prioridad… -murmura con una sonrisa mientras Urahara seguía riendo Ichigo se quejaba e Inoue reia nerviosa ante la situación actual-

Continuara...

Contestando los reviews ushio y arial gracias por lo consejos los tendre en cuenta y josefo ya te explique mas o menos lo que pasa en el fic


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos perdonen la tardanza es que estuve un tiempo hospitalizada y no pude continuarlo pero bueno lean lo que sigue xD

Capitulo 3: ¿Entrenamiento o maltrato físico?

Después de haber estado hablando con Urahara y de haber estado intentando el hacer que Ichigo y Orihime quedaran a solas Varias veces, ambas fueron llevadas al lugar en donde entrenaron a Ichigo la primera vez para poder convertirlo en shinigami.

El lugar en si quedaba debajo de la casa de Urahara y era un campo desértico rocoso el cual estaba intacto aun después de Todo lo que había estado Ichigo entrenando en ese lugar. Después de llegar ambas muchachas estuvieron viendo todo con Sorpresa y asombro.

-VAYA QUIEN PENSARIA QUE ALGO ASI PODRIA ESTAR DEBAJO DE UNA TIENDA!!-dicen viendo el lugar bastante impresionadas antes de Que un hombre ya mayor les tomara de las manos a ambas-

-gracias pequeñas... -llorando emocionado- mi nombre es Tessai y les ayudare a entrenar...

-SI SEÑOR TESSAI SEÑOR!... -gritan viendo al señor Tessai quien parecía muy orgulloso de ambas-

-bien lo primero será despertar su reiatsu dormido...para eso esta Ururu... -señalando a la pequeña la cual tenia unos Guantes y un sombrero puesto- como quiero que esto sea en orden Tsu-chan ira primero y luego Ushio-chan... -viendo que

Asentían- bien Tsu-chan ponte esto... -dando unos guantes y un sombrero a la mencionada- esto te ayudaran a protegerte de los Ataques de Ururu pero sino tienes cuidado podría romperte mas de un hueso...pero antes... Tessai los trajiste? -viéndolo

Asentir trayendo dos cuerpos en brazos- ahora lo otro... -golpeándole la frente tsubame con su bastón haciendo que su alma Saliera de su cuerpo- entra en ese cuerpo... te será útil... -viéndola asentir levemente haciendo lo que le pedían y entrando En el nuevo cuerpo- ¿como lo sientes?

- a eso le llamo palabras de aliento...lo siento extraño y me cuesta moverme un poco además se me dificulta también el Respirar.... -con una gotita mientras se ponía el sombrero y los guantes- en fin cuando empezamos exactamente...

-o ahora mismo... Ururu ya sabes que hacer... -abanicándose de lo mas tranquilo-

-si señor Urahara... -poniéndose en posición de ataque viendo a Tsubame la cual parecía una gelatina viviente en ese momento-

-''pelear contra Ururu es muerte segura para cualquiera... de haber sabido que me tocaría el mismo entrenamiento de Ichigo me Hubiera retractado...'' -llorando cómicamente antes de esquivar apenas el primer golpe de Ururu- es mas rápida de lo que se Veía de donde venimos... -corriendo como loca escapando de Ururu quien no paraba de atacarla-

-Red tienes que contraatacar de algún modo o Ururu te matara... -con una gotita viendo la persecución-

-y ¡¡¿¿como demonios quieres que haga eso si apenas y puedo escapar de sus golpes??!!

-no lo se pensé que tu tenias una idea... -gota en crecimiento-

-y ¡¡¡¿¿para eso me haces detenerme??!!! -recibiendo un golpe de Ururu el cual por suerte logro bloquear con los guantes Antes de salir disparada varios metros atrás- a demonios como duele... -soplándose la manos con gesto de dolor-

-así no funcionaran los guantes y el sombrero... debes decir ¡Toma esto! ¡¡Las armas de la justicia!! ¡¡Armadura de la Justicia!! ¡¡Cinta de la justicia!! ¡¡Al ataque!!

-¡¡¿¿como se le puede ocurrir que diré semejante tontería??!! -escapando de otro golpe de Ururu-

-por que esta escena se me hará tan conocida -viéndola desde su posición con una enorme gota-

-bien no tengo elección... ¡¡Toma esto!! ¡¡Las armas de la justicia!! ¡¡Armadura de la justicia!! ¡¡Cinta de la justicia!! ¡¡Al ataque!! -viendo que no pasaba nada-

-vaya al final lo has hecho... -abanicándose tranquilamente-

-bastardo!! -escapando de otro ataque-

-pobre Red... si hasta lo vio en la TV como pudo olvidar que era broma... -murmura con una enorme gota viendo la escena-

-a demonios... -esquivando otro ataque mientras se amarraba el sombrero a la cabeza- bien golpeare si puedes Ururu... -esquivando de imprevisto otro ataque- mi turno!! -dándole un derechazo que falla por milímetros- ''demonios esta escena es

Igual a cuando Ichigo tuvo que pelear con ella... debo evitar hacerla sangrar o se volverá mas loca'' -esquivando otro golpe Y logrando darle un puñetazo apenas en el rostro- ya la hice... -viendo que sangraba y que la iba a patear tal y como hizo Con Ichigo y poniendo su único brazo libre como defensa antes de caer varios metros hacia atrás estrellándose con una roca-

-salvada!... -sosteniendo la pierna de Ururu-

-eh?... -viendo que Tessai la tenia agarrada de los hombros- a demonios perdí... -con una gotita-

-en realidad no... Te felicito pasaste la primera etapa del entrenamiento... ahora le toca a tu amiga...pero antes dime ¿aun Te cuesta respirar y moverte? -viéndola negar- desde hace cuanto...

-desde hace un rato como unos 15 minutos atrás... -con una enorme gota-

-bien entonces haz pasado bien esta lección... ahora le toca a tu amiga así que... -golpeándole la frente con su bastón y Pasando lo mismo que le paso a Tsubame- entra en el Gigas... -viendo que lo hacia- y ponte el sombrero y los guantes... y

Suerte Ururu ya esta lista...

-si señor Urahara... -preparándose para el ataque-

-ahora me toca a mi... me matara... -llorando cómicamente antes de esquivar el primer golpe apenas y hacer lo mismo que su Amiga: escapar como loca de los golpes de Ururu- Tsubame !!¿¿Como demonios pudiste esquivar a esta loca??!! -esquivando otro

Golpe-

-solo huye de ella luego te darás cuenta tu sola y recordaras lo que paso en ese capitulo!!... -viéndolo todo con una gotita- Se que podrá pero aun así fue horrible...

-claro lo que paso en ese capitulo como no lo pensé?... -murmura esquivando de nuevo a Ururu y atacándola en la cara haciendo Que volviera a pasar el mismo proceso que con tsubame: Ururu dándole una patada que la hace estrellarse contra un muro-

-salvada también... -sosteniendo a Ushio de los hombros entre los escombros mientras Tessai tenia a Ururu de la pierna- bien Como veo que ambas pasaron la primera parte sigue la siguiente...

-la siguiente... nos va a cortar la cadena que nos une al cuerpo... -murmura viéndolo con una gotita mientras Ushio se

Levantaba de sobre Urahara totalmente roja- nunca olvidaras esto no?

-exactamente... -aun roja pero cayendo en cuenta- nos va a...? -viéndola asentir- bueno espero nada mas no convertirme en vizard que miedo... -robándose los brazos con miedo-

-si lo tenemos que evitar al menos si queremos evitar lo que le pasó a Ichigo... -con una gotita-

-bien la primera... -chasqueando los dedos al tiempo que Tessai cortaba la cadena de Ushio- bien ahora te explicare lo que Sucederá... Tessai... -viendo como el mencionado se llevaba a Ushio dentro de un agujero- si no logras salir de allí antes de

Que la cadena se consuma... tendremos que matarte... de lo contrario serás una shinigami hecha y derecha... -abanicándose Mientras veía desde arriba del agujero- comienza Ushio-chan...

-como si fuera algo fácil... -murmura viendo que tenia los brazos atados antes de levantarse- debo intentarlo hasta el Final... -dice comenzando a correr hacia la pared y tratando de escalarla solo con los pies utilizando su cabeza y cara para Mantener el equilibrio- las clases de Karate ayudan bastante con el equilibrio... -dice mientras seguía subiendo sujetándose Con los dientes de una roca-

-vamos Ushio tu puedes no te rindas!! -grita desde arriba del agujero con Urahara Jinta y Ururu a su lado-

-creo que lo lograra y en tiempo record... -abanicándose tranquilamente viendo hacia abajo del agujero-

-''no me rendiré... no me rendiré'' -piensa mientras seguía escalando sujetándose con la boca de las rocas antes de oír una Voz de mujer en su cabeza- ''eso es no te rindas Ushio...'' -haciendo que la mencionada abriera los ojos sorprendida- ''dime

Puedes oírme no?... entonces escúchame con cuidado... yo soy una parte de ti... pero debes encontrarme... estoy en tu mente Piénsalo pequeña'' -le dice la voz mientras Ushio seguía escalando antes de meterse totalmente dentro de ella misma (su Mente) y ver un universo azul con negro cayendo hacia la parte que era negra y viendo varias cajas antes de fijarse en una Mujer de cabellos Azules brillantes con ropas tradicionales (kimono xD) de color rojo sangre- ''pequeña dime de que color es El alma de un shinigami?'' ''Es rojo...''-tomando una caja y sacando un lazo rojo- ''correcto y dime que necesitas para poder Ser una shinigami'' ''¿una zampakutou?'' ''Y yo soy esa pequeña ayuda solo no lo olvides... mi nombre es...'' -volviendo a la Realidad y gritando- Princesa de las Flores!! (花の王女 ) -sintiendo un gran poder corriendo por todo su cuerpo antes de que sus

Ropas se volvieran un obi negro con blanco y tuviera sandalias de paja en los pies- lo e logrado... -dando un salto y Saliendo del agujero con una espada larga y fina con mango azul- lo logre soy una shinigami!!!

-lo lograste amiga y tu cadena no desapareció!!... -abrazándola alegre mientras Urahara las veía también sonriendo mientras Tessai salía del agujero-

-bien una lo a logrado... ahora te toca a ti Tsu-chan... -viendo como Tessai le cortaba la cadena y dándole una patada para Que cayera en el agujero- suerte también!!

-bien ahora veamos como salir de un agujero tan enorme... -dice ya con los brazos atados y con Tessai cerca- las cadenas Comenzaron a consumirse tan rápido?... -viendo las cadenas con curiosidad debido a que estas se comían entre ellas con Bastante velocidad- no debo darme prisa sino me convertiré en hoyo... -viendo un modo de escalar la pared pero cayéndose a Medio camino golpeando la espalda- auch eso duele... -viendo las cadenas con pánico- las de Ushio se consumieron con menos

Rapidez porque las mías serán tan rápidas... -viendo con horror que las cadenas se consumían cada vez mas rápido a lo cual Tessai la volteo a ver- debo darme prisa... -volviendo a comenzar a escalar intentando el no caerse pero volviendo a caer de

Espaldas- auch... Ushio tuviste suerte yo me moriré hache adentro...

-no debería ser pesimista podría escalar la pared sin problemas... -viéndola con tranquilidad-

-lastima que lo pesimista no me lo pudieran quitar de niña... en fin señor Tessai tengo algo que pedirle por si pasa lo que Creo que pasara... -haciendo que la mirara interesado- dígale a mi amiga que la quiero mucho y que me gusto conocerla... -viendo como la cadena se consumía totalmente y viendo que aparecía un hueco en el centro de su pecho- tal y como pensé... KYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!! -sintiendo como algo comenzaba a salir del hueco lo cual era una masa blanca la cual comienza a cubrir su

Rostro mientras esta gritaba de dolor. Pero ella no estaba conciente de ello ya que se encontraba en su mente la cual era un Enorme laberinto de paredes negras y piso gris en el cual estaba cayendo- ''que demonios pasa??!!'' ''Vamos pequeña no seas Inútil y recuerda... de que color es el alma de un shinigami?'' -dice una voz masculina viéndola caer- ''era... roja!!'' -atrapando un lazo rojo en el aire y quedando de pie frente a un hombre con un kimono negro con llamas rojas y algún que otro adorno pero lo que le sorprendió fue que este tenia unas peculiares orejas de zorro y nueve colas- ''escúchame niñita hagas lo que hagas nunca te rindas así evitaras estos casos tan tontos'' ''para mi es mas fácil rendirme pero en este caso no quiero dejar a uno de mis amigos... por eso quiero saber ¿quien eres?'' -viéndolo de modo serio mientras aquel hombre solo la veía aun con sorna antes de sonreír divertido- ''bien te lo diré... mi nombre es...''

Después de aquello se vio una enorme luz negra salir del agujero y a una shinigami con mascara de zorro pero de un zorro bastante demoníaco.

-Red... ¿eres tú? -viéndola incrédula-

-solo hay un modo de saberlo -haciendo que su bastón se volviera una espada y lanzando una cortada que es detenida por otra espada la cual fue sacada por la shinigami la cual reacciono a tiempo-

-Urahara... ¡¡¿¿como se te ocurre atacarme cuando recién vengo a recuperar la conciencia viejo sombrerero loco??¡¡ -grita la shinigami quitándose la mascara y mostrando a tsubame con rostro bastante enojado- ni con Ushio fuiste tan brusco viejo idiota!!

-a todo esto debo hacer copias de los autógrafos para que arwen los tenga también... -murmura viendo la escena con una gotita-

-muy bien ambas son shinigami felicidades... -haciendo que ambas gritaran emocionadas y que a tsubame se le pasara el enojo-

-Señor Urahara esas niñas...

-lo se Tessai las dos tienen un enorme poder espiritual así que abr que entrenarlas bien... -viéndolas gritar y saltar de alegría-

-como diga señor Urahara... -también viendo a las niñas-

Continuara...

Bueno es es todo agradezco los reviews y los consejos espero les guste y esperen al proximo capitulo que se pondra mas interesante xD


End file.
